


food fright

by mwestbelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chunk Hunk, Farmer Steve - Freeform, Feedism, First Time, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: Bucky runs into his crush, Farmer Steve, at a Halloween foodie event.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a mod's prerogative to post at the very last minute. Here's my contribution for Trick or Treat Yourself 2016! 
> 
> This work contains fetishised eating and weight gain; please take care of yourself if that might be upsetting to you.

Bucky would be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping he’d see Farmer Steve at the Food Fright event, but he wasn’t prepared for this. He’d been crushing on Steve all summer, lingering too long at his stand at the farmers market and buying more homemade preserves and fingerling potatoes than he could ever hope to eat to try to justify it. But at the market, there was always the barrier of the table between them, and Steve was smiling and casual in snug t-shirts that clung to the thickness around his middle and strained around his biceps.

There’s no barrier now, and instead of his usual t-shirt, Steve’s dressed as a scarecrow, complete with straw at his cuffs and a cute triangle patch painted on his nose. Scarecrow isn’t traditionally on the list of sexy costumes, but the buttons on Steve’s plaid shirt are starting to strain around his belly, fabric puckering and showing off peeks of his white undershirt through the small gaps.

Steve meets Bucky’s eyes and comes over to greet him, a hefty slice of pumpkin cake on his plate. “Hey! I thought I might see you here.”

“Yeah.” Bucky can’t help but smile dopily; Steve’s charm hasn’t dimmed since the very first market of the season. “Are you working?”

“Not anymore.” Steve punctuates his statement with a big bite of cake. Any presumed healthfulness of the orange cake is obliterated by the mound of fluffy white frosting and black sugar crystals on top. “I took first shift. Sam’s manning our table the rest of the night.”

“Nice.” Bucky watches Steve lick a stray bit of frosting from his lower lip. “I just got here. What would you recommend I try first?”

Steve’s eyes light up, and that’s how Bucky ends up being escorted from table to table by his chunky farmer crush. He knows that Steve has been to most of them before based on his enthusiastic commentary, but it doesn’t stop him from taking another plate for himself whenever he passes one to Bucky.

“Oh shit,” Steve keeps saying. “This is amazing, you have to try this.” He knows pretty much everyone there too, keeps leaning across the table to shake hands with the vendors. Which means he gets an extra crostini here, a second scoop of gelato there.

Bucky steps away to get them both a beer from the bar. When he comes back, he finds Steve leaning against a pillar, his hand resting on the side of his belly. He’s obviously bloated, bigger than he was at the beginning of the night. Steve takes the beer gratefully and takes a long gulp, then belches, pressing his hand against his gut. Bucky feels his dick twitch.

“God, that’s better.” Steve huffs and rubs idly where his shirt is creasing between his chest and belly. “Sorry, I can get...carried away at stuff like this. I just love good food, y’know?”

“I know. I mean, I can tell.” Bucky is fumbling over his words, and he pauses to take a sip of his beer and settle himself. 

“You can, huh?” Steve grins as Bucky flushes, and before Bucky can try to make that sound less creepy, Steve licks his lips. “I kinda thought you could.”

Steve’s looking at him kind of like how he looked at some maple-braised duck earlier, and Bucky’s stomach flips. “That so?”

Steve laughs, loud and hearty, and his belly honest to god _wobbles_. “I’m gonna let you in on a little secret. Not even Sam’s Nana likes our jam _that_ much.”

“God.” Bucky is really blushing now, and he rubs his hand under his nose. “Was I really that obvious?”

“Little bit.” Steve’s smile is soft and fond, though, not mocking at all. His voice drops when he adds, “It took longer for me to figure out that you like this.” He pats the side of his belly conspiratorially, and god, for a hot farmer, Steve is a fucking nerd.

Bucky tells him as much, and that’s about when they both decide they’ve had enough Food Fright for one night.

Well, almost. Steve does stop back by the table to tell Sam he’s heading out and returns to Bucky with a box that’s suspiciously pie-shaped. Bucky raises an eyebrow, and Steve just shrugs.

Once they make it to his apartment, Bucky goes straight to the kitchen and comes back with a fork. Steve laughs, but he takes it. They settle on the couch, and Steve opens the box, revealing a dense, dark pie. Steve leans in and inhales deeply before groaning. Bucky’s not sure what he likes more; the near-orgasmic look on Steve’s face, or the way that his belly smushes against his thighs when he pushes forward.

“Bourbon fudge,” Steve says reverently, digging his fork in to pick up a heaping mouthful. The sound he made when he smelled it is nothing compared to the moan he lets out at the first taste. “God, now that’s a pie.”

“I can’t believe you’re still eating.” Bucky licks his lips. “Aren’t you full?”

Steve grunts softly and shifts a little. “I guess? Not too full for pie.”

Bucky watches in lustful awe as Steve steadily works his way through the pie. He can’t imagine how rich and decadent the fudge filling has to be, how heavy it must feel in his already full belly. He’s about halfway through when he sits back against the couch. His gut mounds in his lap, buttons strained to their breaking point, and Steve’s breath is coming faster now.

Steve’s belly rumbles, and he stifles a low belch behind his fist. “Might be too full for pie now.”

Bucky is feeling incredibly bold, here in his apartment with Hot Farmer Steve. After a whole summer of admiring, his idle fantasies have more than come true. And on the off chance that this is his only opportunity, he’s gonna do his best to grab that brass ring. “Can I help?”

Steve squints sideways at him. There’s a smear of chocolate at the corner of his mouth, and his pink tongue flicks out to get it. “Help how?”

Bucky reaches over and finally, after months, rests his hand on the swell of Steve’s belly. “I thought I could, uh. Distract you a little?”

“God.” Steve tugs him in and kisses him hard. He tastes like fudge, and Bucky can’t get enough of it. “I knew you were cute. Didn’t know you were such a freak.”

“Yeah, well.” Bucky runs his fingers along the gaping front of Steve’s shirt, fingers sliding over buttons and the soft cotton of his undershirt beneath. “It’s not exactly the sort of thing you casually bring up over homemade organic preserves.”

Steve moans, arching up into Bucky’s touch. “But if you had, we could have done this so much sooner.”

“Then we better make up for lost time.” Bucky gives one of Steve’s strained plastic buttons a last fond poke, then slides off the couch and onto the floor. Looking up at Steve is a brand new angle, and he’s immediately naming it one of his all time favorites. His stuffed gut is an obvious centerpiece, and from here, Bucky can see how even his undershirt is starting to creep up his belly, just a sliver of pudge poking out the bottom.

Steve sighs in relief when Bucky opens his jeans. There are red grooves along his belly, and Bucky gently traces his thumb over one while Steve hisses. He definitely wants to play with these later, but he can’t be distracted from his prize.

He’s gratified to see how hard Steve is already. Bucky carefully draws his cock out of his briefs. He wraps his hand gently around the base, then looks up at Steve. He’s staring back down at Bucky with his big, bright blue eyes, and Bucky smirks. “Thought this was to help you with something?”

“Fuck,” Steve says, but he picks up the pie plate and takes a big, exaggerated bite. Through a mouthful of fudge he mumbles something that sounds an awful lot like, “ _Freak._ ”

Bucky only stops himself from smiling because he wants to have Steve’s dick in his mouth so much more. Steve’s thick, just like the rest of him, and the weight of him on Bucky’s tongue is incredible. He gets too into it to remember to make sure Steve is still eating, but he’s pretty confident he can trust him.

He keeps one hand wrapped around the base of Steve’s cock and rests the other on his thick thigh. Steve’s strong under the layer of pudge; Bucky can feel his muscles flex after a particularly good trick with his tongue.

It’s not long before Steve’s squeezing Bucky’s shoulder, trying to warn him off. Bucky just squeezes his cock, pulling back enough to suck the head, teasing Steve with his tongue. When he comes, he comes hard, just like Bucky always imagined he would.

Bucky climbs back onto the couch. Steve’s panting. There’s about one decently sized piece left in the pie tin.

One by one, Bucky undoes Steve’s buttons. They barely take more than a touch before they slip gratefully free; next time, Bucky thinks, they probably won’t hold on this long. His belly swells into the new space, his undershirt sneaking further up over the thick, heavy curve of it.

He settles over Steve’s lap and picks up the tin and the fork.

Steve groans, eyes fluttering shut, but he opens his mouth obediently. Bucky feeds him the rest of the pie, bite by bite, grinding slowly against his thigh. He feeds him until there’s nothing left but a few crumbs, and Steve looks about ready to pop. It’s his last gurgling groan that finally sets Bucky off, has him coming in his jeans like a teenager.

He slumps against Steve, who moans piteously. “I’m gonna hurl.”

“You’re not.” Bucky does shift his weight though, flopping off of Steve and back onto the couch. He turns in towards Steve, marveling at the sheer size of his belly. He’s obviously packed absolutely full. Bucky sets his hand on the swell of it, and Steve groans. “You look amazing.”

Steve huffs a little, but he smiles. “Can’t believe it took that many plates to get your attention.”

Bucky laughs and starts to gently stroke his belly, just like he’s been wanting to. It’s even better than he imagined. “You’ve had my attention since May.”

“Mmm.” Steve’s belly is starting to gurgle, working at his massive meal, and he yawns. “That means you haven’t seen me in hibernation mode.”

Bucky arches an eyebrow at him. “Hibernation mode?”

Steve smirks. “You can ask Sam. I always bulk up for winter.”


End file.
